Bon Temps, Louisiana
Bon Temps, Louisiana is a town in the fictitious Renard Parish (Louisiana's parishes are equivalent to counties). It is the principal location for the events in "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" books, and is hometown to many of the series' main characters. __TOC__ Location Bon Temps is located in Renard Parish, Louisiana. It is near the large city of Shreveport and less than 3.5 hours driving distance from Dallas, Texas, placing it on or near highway 167 in between Monroe and Shreveport. "Renard" is French for fox. History 1800s Bon Temps was founded in the early 1800's, likely by French-Americans, as the name of the town is a French phrase meaning "good times" (not to be confused with "beau temps" which means "good weather"). During the American Civil War it was nothing more than a 'hole in the road'. Many of the families living in Bon Temps have descendants still living there today. Sookie Stackhouse's family is a prime example having lived in Bon Temps for 200 years. Another notable family in Bon Temps is the Bellefleur family, the family appear to be well established and wealthy, the Bellefleurs are related to the Comptons through marriage. However, a Compton did return to Bon Temps--Bill Compton--a vampire and an ancestor of Jessie. There were residents of Bon Temps who fought for the confederacy during the Civil War, including Bill. Many current-day residents are descendants of Civil War veterans and are members of the historical society "Descendants of the Glorious Dead." The mayor's great-grandfather lived during the Civil War, and it is likely that his family have lived in Bon Temps since its founding. Buildings Bon Temps is an old town. It is likely that the oldest building is the church with its graveyard, as the settlers of Bon Temps would have been Christians. It is also been stated that Sookie's house, or at least parts of it, are 200 years old. Also Bill's house is very old. New buildings in Bon Temps would be Merlotte's Bar and Grill. Known Residents *Adele Stackhouse - Human (Deceased / Killed by Rene Lenier) *Bartlett Hale - Human (Deceased) *Corbett Stackhouse - Human (Deceased / Killed by Water Faeries) *Michelle Stackhouse - Human (Deceased / Killed by Water Faeries) *Sookie Stackhouse - Half Fae *Jason Stackhouse - Human *Hadley Delahoussaye - Vampire (Deceased) *Jonas Stackhouse - Human (Deceased) *Tara Thornton - Human- Turned Vampire *Myrna Thornton - Human (Deceased) *Lafayette - Human (Deceased) *Sam Merlotte - Shapeshifter *Arlene Fowler - Human *Terry Bellefleur - Human *Hoyt Fortenberry - Human *Maxine Fortenberry - Human *Holly Cleary - Witch *Cody - Human *Andy Bellefleur - Human / Sheriff *Bill Compton - Vampire *Caroline Compton - Human (Deceased) *Thomas Compton - Human (Deceased) *Sarah Compton - Human (Deceased) *Caroline Bellefleur - Human *Portia Bellefleur - Human *Kenya Jones - Human / Police Officer *Bud Dearborne - Human (Deceased) *Kevin Ellis - Human *Rosie - Human Locations *Bon Temps church *Bon Temps graveyard *Bon Temps Hardware *Bon Temps High School *Compton house *Jason's house *Lettie Mae's house *Merlotte's Bar and Grill *Sam's trailer *Sookie's house *Bellefleur Mansion *Renard Trust Bank *The Caroline Compton Senior Citizens Center Gallery Images BonTempsMainStreet.jpg|A Main St. in Bon Temps ArrivingNBonTemps.jpg|Jason and Sookie seeing the town in chaos bon-temps-shirt-1.jpg|Local Bon Temps football team T-shirt Bontempsgrave.jpg|The Bon Temps graveyard About Bon Temps is a fictional town located in the Renard Parish in northern Louisiana. The Southern Vampire Mysteries largely takes place in Bon Temps. It's where protagonist Sookie Stackhouse lives as well as works at Merlotte's. The Mayor of Bon Temps is Sterling Norris, the sheriff is Bud Dearborn with Andy Bellefleur and Alcee Beck as his detectives. Other towns in the Parish include Hotshot and Clarice. Category:Locations